I'll Fight For You
by Lusitania
Summary: After Brittany gets Slushied, Mike confronts the perpetrator, earning him a 1 week detention and some really nasty wounds. Brittany comes to comfort him in the clinic.Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do I own any of its characters**

**A/N: This is my first glee fanfiction**

**I'll Fight for You**

Mike was never the violent type. Sure he's a football player with a strong build and the ability to dump the usual school nerd straight to the dumpster but he's never really participated in bullying. He saw no point in violence and got no pleasure out of bullying the weaker specie.

Of course, that doesn't mean that he's as clean as a priest or a rabbi either. After all, he's dumped two nerds in the dumpster once, just to see what it feels like and quite honestly, it didn't feel right so he never shoved another nerd into the trash can again. Other activities involve minor fights with other jackasses—courtesy of Puck's tendency to pick fights every now and then and since he's a friend of Puck, he is somewhat required to back him up.

Among the glee jocks, he is known as the silent and gentle type—excluding Matt of course, who seemingly has a chameleon like ability to blend in with the background. He never speaks unless spoken to nor does he make any snide comments during meetings, he never tries to hog the spotlight nor does he victimize other members if he has problems of his own.

All in all, Mike Chang has an impeccable record of discipline for a jock; which is why the school, including the glee club, was surprised when they heard that he got sent to the principal's office for picking fights. Sure, he's been called to the principal's office for violence before but that's only because he helped Puck or Finn with _their_ fights. Mike never picked a fight on his own.

Of course, as a jock and one of the school's premiere football players, Mike has his own popularity in the school and popularity brought with it rumors. It wasn't long until rumors about his violence spread throughout the school. Things like:

"I heard he had discipline issues during his childhood"

And

"Did you hear? They said he got kicked out of his last school for picking a fight with a teacher"

Of course, none of them are true but they did reach glee club.

"Let me get this one more time…" Mr. Schuester said from beside the piano "…Mike Chang, _our_ Mike Chang, was sent to the principal's office?"

"Yup" Puck replied "punched Karofsky straight in the face…" it was very hard not to see the joy and humor in Puckerman's eyes "…you guys should've seen it"

Puck hated both Karofsky and Azimio. He hated them not because their bullies—heck, he's a bully himself—but because of what they were saying to Quinn. He's picked a fight with the two a few months back when they were talking about how hideous Quinn is with a pregnant stomach. How she's a whore and how her position as the Queen is now no more—so he can somewhat understand where Mike was coming from when he picked the fight in the cafeteria.

"It's…just so odd" Tina said, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion "He's always so quiet"

"If you ask me, Karofsky and Azimio had it coming" Finn interjected.

* * *

"Throwing slushies at Finn, Kurt, Rachel or even me is one thing. Throwing it at _Brittany_ is another" Mike argued as he winced when the cloth with alcohol touched his bleeding forehead.

He's currently in the clinic, having received an earful of sermon from the principal and a 1 week detention, he was sent here to the clinic so he can treat his wounds.

"I don't care what you say, violence is violence" the nurse scolded him as she tended to his wound at the right side of his torso, telling him to take his shirt off so she can access it. He scrunched his eyes as he took it off, remembering how Azimio used a broken pipe from a broken chair to try and pry him off from Karofsky.

_Flashback_

_He threw Karofsky to a nearby table in the cafeteria; his anger is at levels he never knew it can reach. Seeing Brittany being slushied and insulted in the hallway is not something he wanted to see in the morning._

_A resounding crack sounded as the hockey player violently landed and broke a chair in the cafeteria, its metal pipes breaking revealing sharp edges where it broke. _

"_What the hell Chang?" Karofsky tried to stand up but Mike was already on top of him, punching his face continuously. Azimio tried to pry him off and it worked for all but two minutes. The huge black guy was able to nail him in the fore head but Mike was able to kick him at the sides. He knows for a fact that no matter how big the person is, the reaction would still be the same if they're hit at the sides—a lesson learned courtesy of football training._

_After seeing Azimio stumble backwards, he returned to his punching session of Karofsky who hasn't recovered from the first wave of attacks. He didn't expect Azimio to recover so quickly and use one of the broken pipes to pry him off. The sharp edge of the pipe tore through his shirt and his skin, leaving a particularly horrible gash._

_End of Flashback_

"Do you now see the gravity of what you did?" the nurse pointed at his wound.

Mike looked at it and was surprised at how big it is. He didn't think it was _that_ bad. When the principal was scolding him, it didn't hurt at all. It stung a little but not very much. Now, however, as the nurse is cleaning his wound, it is just _burning_. He gritted his teeth and his fingers dug at the edge of the bed from which he sat, trying to prevent himself from screaming.

Despite all the pain, despite the punishment, despite all that, it was all worth it. To be able to defend Brittany—sweet, innocent Brittany—from those two bullies, it was all worth it. Dare he admit it? He's in love with Brittany. She's not the smartest girl around nor does she exhibit the qualities of a textbook, fairytale princess but she seemingly has the ability to manage it all otherwise. Her side comments, her smile, the way she moves—it's all so perfect for him. She's actually the reason why he joined glee club in the first place.

* * *

"Nurse?" Brittany tentatively entered the clinic.

The nurse looked up at the cheerleader, her tired eyes examining the blonde through square glasses "Can I help you?"

"Mike Chang?" she asked. The nurse gestured to the beds with her head

"Second to the last"

"Thanks" she whispered, as she approached the bed. She's recently been informed of Mike's violent tirade from Sue, when the coach called her and Santana at her office for their regular Glee club report.

_Flashback_

"_There's nothing new in glee club today coach…" Santana reported. "…just that news about mike being sent to the principal's office for beating up Karofsky"_

_Brittany's head shot up. After getting her first slushie this morning from Karofsky, she's been spacing out. Hearing Mike's name with Karofsky's got her back to reality. "Mike got sent to the principal's office?" she asked_

_Santana looked at her like she was crazy._

"_Mike…Mike…hmmm…" Sue said out loud, her dumbbell in her one arm. It's as if she's trying to remember who Mike was._

"_He's the other Asian" the Latina offered_

"_Ah, now I remember…" the coach's eyes had a glint of amusement "…didn't think he had it in him to start a fight"_

"_Why did he pick a fight?" Brittany knew Mike like no one in the school does. She's observed him, watched him, 'studied' him and she knows that he is not a violent guy. _

_Santana looked at her with eyes that has a mixture of pity and amusement "he picked a fight because of you, Brittany"_

_End of Flashback_

Brittany peered through the curtain that divides the beds in the clinic. She saw him, sleeping. There's a huge, fat bandage on his forehead, a red spot in the middle indicates that it's still bleeding.

She neared the bed, careful not to make a sound, and pulled a chair next to it. After Santana told her why Mike really picked a fight, she just _had_ to come here and see him. Of course, the Latina understood why she would just walk out of Sue's office. After all, Santana is the only one who knows about her crush on the Asian football player. During their make-out sessions, Brittany would moan Mike's name repeatedly. Santana didn't care—she was just in it for the pleasure.

The blonde cheerleader tentatively reached and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. Closed eyelids hide hazel orbs.

Suddenly, Mike groaned, his eyelids shaking as it opened. The touch must've disturbed his light nap.

"Mike?" she whispered, her hand resting on his forehead and the other holding his hand.

The boy looked at her, slight confusion in his face as he sat up, albeit with much effort. "Brittany? What're you doing here?" He tried to sit up but suddenly, burning pain erupted from his side and he was forced to lie down again. He hasn't put his shirt back on so he can clearly see how stained the bandage is from his blood.

"I came to see you. What happened to you?" Brittany just looked horrified. The gauze that wraps around his torso is disgustingly brownish red where it covers the wound.

"Got into a little fight" he offered her a forced smile.

The cheerleader bit her lip. Despite the fact that Mike acted on his own volition, she can't help but feel partly responsible for Mike's situation. "I'm sorry…" she whispered "Santana told me that I was the reason why you got into that fight"

Mike turned away, trying to hide the pink hue that now stained his cheeks "You didn't deserve what they did to you."

Brittany smiled at that. He is just so shy. Suddenly, her smile disappeared. It was replaced by a sad look on her face when she remembered why he got into the fight in the first place "I'm not so sure about that anymore" she bowed her head. Lately, her self-esteem has gone down several feet below the ground. Rumors circulate around the cheerios that Santana will be the new head cheerleader. There were talks about Brittany not being good enough for the part—how she's just a dumb, blonde, slut. Comparatively speaking, Santana has the looks, the personality and the brains.

The Asian looked at Brittany, his previous shyness now replaced with concern. Tentatively, he placed his hand on top of hers, which now rested on her lap.

Brittany jumped a little when she felt his hands, as if she spaced out and was brought back to reality with his touch. She looked at him, his hazel eyes full of concern and understanding. She's only admitted it to Santana—her secret crush on Mike. When she saw him walk through the doors of the choir room for the first time, she was so elated. She's always admired the shy air around him, his silence and his wit—Mike _is_ one of the smarter football players around.

"Well _I'm_ sure" Mike offered, his eyes piercing straight through her soul. His face is just inches from hers, their foreheads touching "you are an amazing woman, Brittany." As if suddenly realizing the proximity of their faces, the Asian retreated, his face red with embarrassment "S-sorry…I didn't mean—"

Before he could finish that statement, Brittany took hold of his bare shoulders and kissed him straight on the lips. It was something that she'd wanted to do ever since she saw him and now was the perfect opportunity to do it.

Mike was taken aback at first, his eyes wide as dinner plates. Although his mind was still recovering from the surprise, his body was quick to adapt and eventually, his eyes closed and his lips accepted the kiss. His hands, which rested on her hands, shot up to her neck, pulling her closer to him.

It was an awkward position since Mike was on the bed and Brittany was on the side of it so she decided to get on top of him to have a more comfortable position, their lips never disconnected as they explored one another.

Finally, the need for air overcame them and they broke. Brittany propped herself up, her hands on the sides of his head, and looked at her Asian crush. His eyes looked dazed but still stared straight up at her "I love you, Mike…"

"Brittany…" his mouth was agape, his eyes dazed but he still registered what she said "…I love you too"

"I'm so sorry" tears built at the corners of her eyes, her hands trembled slightly as she remembered why he got hurt in the first place. She doesn't want him to get hurt, especially not for her sake.

Mike brushed off the tears that rolled down her cheeks with his thumb. "It's okay…I'm okay" with that said, he pulled her in for an embrace. She complied without resisting as she returned the hug and laid on top of him, content on staying like that until the bell rings or until the school nurse scold them out of her clinic.

The end

I hope you guys liked it. I did plan on putting a lemon in it but since glee is a rather wholesome TV show, I figured a lemon would look out of place. If you guys want it, however, I can write a second chapter.

Please review


End file.
